


My usualy odd Fanfic ideas

by SnesySnas



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Gets a little weird, Other, ideas, possibility of typos very high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnesySnas/pseuds/SnesySnas
Summary: Inspired by user: o (ThisNameWasTaken)  I thought if they could do it fuck it why not me? I'm no writter anyway-A place where i can collect my random ideas for Omori fanfiction, since i'm no writter i want to see if i can put my ideas here and maybe someone will be inspired? That'd be nice. But I probably won't update this often, or at all, depends if/when I get an idea (Read the tags). Also something "innovative" idea is when there's brackets as so: [ ] it means this line is open to interpretation and can be changed however without destroying the base of the ideaIf you do get inspired all i ask is your kindness by crediting(Warning: This fic is listed as "Mature" for a reason, while i won't be writting any lewd act itself happening, it will likely be referenced, i'll be warning it on begining notes if you wish to skip to the un-lewd ideas which is why there's not many warning tags as idk what ideas i'll get, i'm not predictable even to myself) ((Also apologies for any typos))
Relationships: Aubrey/Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Sunny/Basil (OMORI), and many other ships i just listed my favorite ones just so you know my bias
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Sunny's Peculiar Kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [OMORI FANFIC IDEAS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826345) by [o (ThisNameWasTaken)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNameWasTaken/pseuds/o). 



> This first one is a lewd one, very inspired by 2012 Omori and had some inspiration from the Omori subreddit
> 
> Yup

THIS IS OFF TO A GREAT START FROM THIS GUY'S MIND, THIS CAME THANKS TO 2012 OMORI AND A FEW COMMENTS/POSTS ON THE OMORI SUBREDDIT-

* * *

This idea is set some time after Sunny moved from Faraway, [of course in this idea Sunny's friends have managed to forgive him or will do so soon anyway] but it's important that atleast Aubrey has or is planning to do so soon enough

Some time passes, [Sunny is now 18] and has finaly discovered the world of the internet after having just used his old computer to play blackjack. He browses it for awhile because it still is rather difficult for him to go out, after some time passes he eventualy, as anyone would, finds out the internet is (mostly) for porn

He gets interested by it, he looks around, curious about what it's about, how it feels and most importantly: kinks

He's interested by quite a few, and even learns that he himself has one of them, which is the kink of being dommed (Although not HARDCORE domme, it's more mild)

After realising what some of his kinks are, through some shenanigans where he goes to Faraway for any reason and ends up realising that Aubrey, is more than likely the source of that main kink. To him, she just...Vibes out THAT energy

Of course, in this idea [Sunburn isn't real] (atleast not yet) and Sunny has to struggle each time he talks with her to not beg her to do something weird to him and it ends up creative a few shenanigans around town as he tries to not succumb to his desires (weither he's got help from his other friends or not is up to you)

* * *

I think this idea is good for either a One Shot or a very short Sunburn fic, of course feel free to give Sunny any other "kinks" that might make him react to anyone else (i'm not kink expert so go wild) although the idea is mainly based around Aubrey

Also, i did put Sunny's age is bracket, feel free to go wild on that too. I'm just posting ideas here i'm not here to dictate weither them being underrage or not is bad (I don't have an opinion on that part other that aslong as no one IRL is hurt it's good)


	2. Omori's first adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon after Mari's death, Sunny created a world where nothing bad could ever happen, and if it did, it could be fixed very simply.
> 
> But he couldn't live in that world as himself, he had to create someone else so he himself couldn't ruin it, so he made...Omori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the summary pretty much says, there's slight angst in this idea so be ready!

Alright, this is my second idea i just got a few minutes ago so be ready

* * *

In this idea, it's more like a "what if". As most of us know, in Omori, the dream world is a cycle that happens over and over again. But how was Omori before the events of the game itself, surely he wasn't always this emotionless husk right..?

Omori knew his goal, to let Sunny explore this land while protecting him from anything that might bring him pain. At first, Omori is a [near replica of Sunny], being able to truly feel any emotions like a normal person, he truly enjoyed being with his friends and unlike in-game, he actualy reacts to alot of the stuff everyone does! Of course [he's still the more silent type] but he atleast reciprocates hugs and things like that.

He doesn't like having to send Basil down to black space either whenever he has to do that, but it's what needs to be done to protect Sunny.

Omori goes on the usual adventure, his thoughts being more bright, cheerfull and reactive.

Of course once Black Space comes, he'd be scared and afraid but he'd eventualy save Basil to start the cycle..The point of this idea is to show Omori's degradation as he keeps repeating the same cycle in hopes that something might change that'll stop the dark Truth from comming out. He eventualy realises it's all but pointless and stops caring about his friends and his adventure, he just does it to protect Sunny and his dreams now and nothing else.

* * *

This one's a bit more dark but I feel like exploring Omori's self before and during the start of the endless protection cycle should be quite interesting, Omori is pretty much a blank slate in-game so I feel like there's alot of potential for a personality to give him, weither it's close to Sunny's or not


	3. Modern Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This AU happens closer to our times, allowing for many differences than from the base game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many angst or anything else really, just another "what if" situation

In this idea, the game would happen in 2019..Which means the accident was in 2015 and Sunny and his friends (except Hero and Mari) were born in 2003 (Saying this because there's a high chance the actual game happens around the 2000s)

Sunny and everyone else would have mobile phones (mostly smartphones) as most people their age usualy have by the time they're 12 in this day and age so that they can keep in contact with family and friends

And this is pretty much all I got, but I got some pretting interesting thoughts of what could be different in this idea:

First, Sunny's friends would probably message him often. I doubt Sunny has the heart to block their number but he'd still stay indoors. [He'd still reply to the messages sent to him, but akin to his hanging out with him IRL, he'd mostly just read the messages and barely respond]

Because of this his Headspace would be different, due to his friends messaging him his Dream friends would evolve over time depending on what they tell him since Sunny would notice his IRL friends changing through texting or sometime calls (Maybe even Social Media in general). I think the environement would also be different since Sunny would have complete access to the internet so he'd still be able to keep up with times

I think it would be interesting to have some slight angst where Sunny's friends try to get him to come outside by trying to entice him with photos but they never succeed.

And [maybe Sunny and Basil wouldn't talk to each other much due to the guilt] and perhaps Aubrey would not only bully Basil IRL but also cyberbully him? Depends on if Sunny interferes if Aubrey ever tells him of what "Basil did to the photo album"

* * *

Felt like doing this because it's very noticeable in the original Omori that the game takes place in a time where entertainement and communication tech were starting to rise, so maybe it'd be pretty interesting to see a "what if" where it happens close to now? I set the date to 2019 because COVID sucks and the story would have difficulty in even happening during those times, but feel free to go wild! Maybe you guys can make it work who knows


	4. Gamer(tm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny finds sleeping quite boring after doing mostly that for around 2 years. He decides to get a new hobby, later discovering he could make money out of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This be a short one, not much in it really, it's just a little idea that anyone can feel free to expand on
> 
> Kinda ties in with my previous idea

Quite simply, this idea takes some time after Mari's death, Sunny starts getting bored of sleeping all the time and tries to find a hobby he can entertain himself with from the comfort of his room.

He eventualy discovers that alot of videogames have came out since his isolation and manages to convinces his mom to buy a few, which she's happy to [because Sunny seems to finaly open up a little]

After a while of playing, he figures out that his mom won't always buy him more games to play so he looks for a way to pay himself more of those video-games he now entertains himself with.

And then he finds out the world of streaming live and/or posting videos on the internet.

He takes up one or two of those and eventualy gets himself a decent ammount of money, [he's surprisingly rather good at it, even through his silence he finds ways to be entertaining or even relaxing to some other players]

And of course, one day one of his friends while browsing the world of the internet finds out their old friend has been posting videos/doing livestreams for awhile, shenanigans ensues

* * *

I was thinking for this last part that whoever finds out about probably tries to contact him? Most likely Kel? Either way I think it's nice, if you like this idea go wild! I don't have much to go off on for this one


	5. Sword Art Online AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time after Sunny revealed to everyone the deep dark Truth, Sunny kept trying to find ways to reconnect with his friends. But the distance and school keept everyone too busy to go and meet each other made it too difficult
> 
> But one day, Kel suddenly brought up a new way to play videogames, and alongside it a VRMMORPG unlike any other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say thanks to JAL28 on reddit for making a post talking about the idea and developing it a little with me in the comments.
> 
> If you see this then I hope me doing this is okay and if not i'll happily delete this chapter!

There's isn't much to this idea again, it's very open-ended

As said in the Summary the main idea is that the Faraway gang is too busy with life to be able to properly reconnect. Which prompts Kel to find out about Sword Art Online and pitches the idea in to Sunny, which he gladly says yes to as it doesn't seem like too hard of a game to reconnect over

I have no idea how everyone gets the system needed to play the game so that still needs to be figured out, especialy for Aubrey but i'm thinking that someone could buy it for her

While inside the game, their goal? Well I dunno either, as i said this idea is REALLY open-ended so their objectives could be to beat the game or just survive as long as possible, they could replace the main characters from the anime or just be part of it like Background Characters, it's all up to interpretation!

A few more ideas were also thrown around, like having Mari and/or Omori somehow be a glitch in the system or even have this whole plot happen in an AU where Mari lives so she just can join in on the fun! But then SAO wouldn't be used as a way to reconnect so the idea would need a bunch of shifting

* * *

Yeah this idea would probably recquire dedication if one wishes to go for it, unless there's a bunch of timeskips used obviously!

I hope you all like this one too!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here so i'd appreciate any criticism in my writting even if i'm just writting out ideas instead of a fic
> 
> I hope you all enjoy those ideas or even get inspried!


End file.
